Dual phase liquid composition which are essentially nonaqueous have been previously disclosed but aqueous compositions containing suspended liquid beads having a pearl-like appearance have not been disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,883 discloses a cosmetic composition containing an oil phase in the form of a dispersion of spheres or droplets, in a homogeneous mixture of organic solvent and water. This patent utilizes finely divided solid particles in the liquid composition to provide to the oil spheres a pearl-like appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,741 discloses a two-phase liquid composition which also contains a dispersion of oil phase spheres or droplets in an essentially organic solvent to produce a cosmetic having an aesthetically desirable appearance. This patent also utilizes finely divided solid particles. These particles are the result of precipitated salts in the composition. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,782 entitled Body Spray Composition With Pearl-Like Oil Phase Droplets In Container discloses a body spray in an assembly comprising a container having a spray mechanism. The composition includes a water/organic solvent phase and dispersed oil phase under the form of oil droplets or spheres which have a pearl-like appearance. The composition includes finely divided particles in the form of one or more pigments which could contribute to the formation of the stable droplets and give them a pearl-like appearance.
A moisturizing composition containing “pearls” of oil droplets is available from Yves Rocher and is known as “Les Huiles Essentielles” or “Body Therapy with Sage & Mint”. This product is provided in a glass bottle having a stopper and is shaken before using to disperse the oil droplets into the rest of the liquid composition.